Problem: Emily had to read articles 20 through 58 for homework tonight. If Emily read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Solution: Instead of counting articles 20 through 58, we can subtract 19 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 39. We see that Emily read 39 articles. Notice that she read 39 and not 38 articles.